Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/AmpFibian
AmpFibian is an Amperi from the planet Tesla V. He first appeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. His name is a combination of the word "amp," which is a measurement for electricity, and "amphibian," a life form that can live in both water and on land, such as a frog or a salamander or a newt or a toad or even the very rare caecilian. He was first used in Fused when he fought Aggregor. Appearance AmpFibian is a blue, jellyfish-like alien with long, slimy arms and legs. His body is composed mostly of water, giving him the appearance of being completely made of water. giving him the appearance of being completely made of water, his beings have the power to do some mind reading and can use powerful bolts of electricity at will, perfect for camouflage within a water environment. His body is also covered in white lines. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance, except that he has diamond-shaped eyes, and the black outline around his eyes is less prominent. His lightning streaks are altered, and the Omnimatrix IV is on his forehead. His negative form has a paler blue and red eyes. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his Omniverse appearance but the Omnitrix is on the chest. The lighting streaks are altered once more to look like they did in ''Ultimate Alien. The black outlines are now less prominent. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he has his Omniverse appearance, but the blue is green When used by Albedo, the Omnitrix is red, as are the eyes, and the green is purple. Also, the white is black. In Ben 10:Extreme He Has His Ultimate Alien Appearance, But His Skin Is Purple When Used By Ben, The Eyes Are Purple, Just Like The Extremix Symbol On His Chest,And The Patches Of White Is Dark Blue. Abilities AmpFibian can shoot electrical blasts from his arms and is an agile swimmer. Like the other aliens Aggregor has captured, he controls one of the five elements, his being the unorthodox element Lightning or Electricity. In the episode ''Escape From Aggregor‎‎, his species is shown having the ability to produce lightning. He can shoot lightning blasts from his four arms and can levitate. He has also shown the power to turn intangible like Big Chill or Ghostfreak. Being a master of the electromagnetic spectrum, AmpFibian can sense the electrical pulses in the minds of other life forms, allowing him to read their thoughts. He can also stretch all of his arms to a decent length. He is also capable of absorbing electrical energy and electric based projectiles and firing them at his enemies, as seen in the episode Deep when he absorbed the guards' energy net and sent it back at them. He can breathe underwater. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, AmpFibian can release a massive electricity beam from his chest. Weakness If AmpFibian has any electricity in his body and he is touching water, he will electrocute himself. Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: The Cybot Factory Ben 10: The Omniwars Albedo first uses AmpFibian in Mirror on the Wall to escape his Plumber cell. Ben first uses AmpFibian in Old Plumber and the Sea. He fails to take Magister Patelliday from Captain Kork's associates, such as Kraab, Fistina, and Bubble Helmet. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker (as Albedo), and Yuri Lowenthal (as Ben). Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles AmpFibian reappears in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles. The most notable difference is his patterns, because they are rearranged and he has a bigger chest.﻿ Kurt 10 AmpFibian appears in Kurt 10. He has a Shadow Form Appearences Season 1 *"Sharkboy" and "Lavagirl" Part 1 Ben 10: Generations *He first reappears in Benship to fight the Naljian Destructor. Thorn 10 AmpFibian's lines are now blood red, its eyes are a darker shade of green and it's skin is black. ben 10 alien allliance magic world Ultimate form He is stronger, bigger, absorb any power (when an alien or bad guy hits him) , invisible, can be any attribute he wants whenever he wants, can go through computers, technology etc... Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Mirror on the Wall (first re-appearance; by Albedo) *Old Plumber and the Sea (first re-appearance by Ben) *Real Steal Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes *Champions (first re-appearance) Mark 10 *Infiltration (First Appearance) *Scattered Dimensions *Home Sweet Home *Darksied Gallery $(KGrHqUOKnIE1S-Uc-hYBNb32Wkko!~~ 12.jpg|AmpFibian toy 1295375235bUAtn1719a.jpg|Toy in pose 1295375236btnUA1721a.jpg Aliens 006.jpg|AmpFibian in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles AmpFibian.gif Ampfibiandeep.jpg|AmpFibian in Deep Haywire Armodrillo.png|Haywire Armodrillo with AmpFibian Shadow AmpFibian.png|Shadow AmpFibian|link=Shadow AmpFibian VilmpFibian.png|A fusion with Vilgax Ben as Amphibian.PNG|Ben 10,000's AmpFibian in Ben 10: The Next Gen.|link=Ben 10,000 (TNG) Amphibian.PNG|Ken Tennyson as AmpFibian in Ben 10: The Next Gen.|link=Ken Tennyson (TNG) 185px-Ampfibian~I milked the milk man! Ha ha ha ha ha ha.png 230px-Ampfibian flying-1-.png AmpFibian electricity.png Austen 14,000 as AmpFibian.png Nobody ampfibian by wheelz14-d2rv66y.png Noah ampfibian.png Stan as AmpFibian.png AmpFibian.png Shadow AmpFibian Intangible.png Haywire Ampfibian.png InvertedAmpfibian.png BTANSAmpfibian.PNG|in BTANS BTUH_Tony_Slash_AmpFibian.png|AmpFibian in Ben 10: Ultimate Hero